Washing machine appliances generally include a tub with a drum rotatably mounted therein. The tub defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, a wash liquid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the drum. The drum can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash liquid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber of the drum. One or more fluid additives may be added to the wash liquid to enhance the cleaning or other properties of the wash liquid. The fluid additives may be in powder or concentrated liquid form, and are generally added to a dispenser cup of the washing machine appliance by, e.g., a user of the washing machine appliance. A portion of the wash liquid to be added to the tub may be directed into the dispenser cup to transport the fluid additive to the tub. However, such wash liquid is generally provided as a concentrated flow from an inlet in one area of the dispenser cup, and thus does not reach all of the fluid additive(s) in the dispenser cup. Further, such flows may cause unwanted turbulence in the dispenser cup, causing certain wash materials, e.g., wash detergent, to foam up and leave unwanted residue in the dispenser cup. Thus, residue of the fluid additive(s) may remain within the container.
Accordingly, a dispenser cup that can direct a flow of water or other wash liquid to more fully cover an area of the dispenser cup and reduce an amount of fluid additive residue in the dispenser cup would be useful.